The Professors
by slythadri
Summary: EWE. Hermione Granger is titular of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. And now that Slughorn retired, a new professor has taken over the post of Potions Master. Dramione. Rated M for language and sensual situations. Oneshot.


EWE. Hermione Granger is titular of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Because of her dedication to her work and research, she is also single.

It was New Year's day morning, and a conversation between two witches was happening in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"So? Tell me about it. What is it like?"

"What is what like, Ginny?"

"You know what I mean. Having Malfoy at the castle, seating next to him at the professors' table."

Hermione blushed but tried to keep her composure.

"It's fine. He's actually quite polite."

"He's actually really fucking hot, that's what he is. And polite, too, yes," said the redheaded woman.

"Ginny! How can you say that out loud?" the curly witch whisper-shouted.

"That he's polite?"

"That he's hot!" answered Hermione, realizing too late that she had just fallen for Ginny's trap.

"I say it because I've been through three years of playdates between Albus and Scorpius and he is always perfectly polite and infallibly handsome."

"Do you still call it playdates when they are teenagers?" asked Hermione trying to change the subject but knowing it was useless.

"Harry calls them playdates because he doesn't want them to grow up. And Malfoy follows his example; I'm sure that with Scorpius being an only child, he wants to keep him a baby forever. Is adorable, Draco and Harry, they still deny it, but they really like each other. They bonded over their obsession with those two nitwits."

"You know one of the nitwits is your son, right?"

"Whatever. The point is Malfoy is undeniably hot, and you live under the same roof with him. You should be sneaking into his quarters at night and getting fucked into the mattress. Merlin knows you need to get laid."

"Ginny!" Was all Hermione could say, shaking her head and blushing as she laughed. She had thought about it, alright.

At the end of last school year professor, Slughorn had finally retired, and headmistress McGonagall announced that she would take his recommendation and hire Draco Malfoy as his replacement. Malfoy had been very successful on his own as owner and head potioneer of a large brewing company, but he had told Slughorn he would rather be in an academic environment and try some research. The company did not need him as it was centered on large scale brewing of everyday use products.

Hermione was ok with it, she had seen him on occasion at the Potter household and had even admired how good a father he was. He had likely decided to be the absolute opposite of Lucius. So having him at Hogwarts would probably be a bit stiff for everyone at the beginning, just as it would happen with any new professor, but then it would be business as usual. It was nice to see their generation take over: Neville was head of Herbology; he was married to Luna, who was in charge of Magical Creatures and Hermione was the titular of Defense against the Dark Arts. She would sometimes wonder what their younger selves would think, seeing their adult counterparts all sitting together and being friendly. Luna had, of course, be the first one to warm up to Malfoy. She welcomed him with a long list of recommendations on how to keep a bunch of invisible bugs away from his ears so they wouldn't get inside his brain. Behind her, Neville mouthed, "just go with it." The scene had bonded the former rivals, and now the two wizards would go for occasional night flights at the Quidditch pitch. Malfoy even confessed that he was particularly grateful to Neville for being the one that killed the snake of his nightmares.

Luna, of course, had happily blurted out of the blue that Hermione and Draco would end up getting married. Hermione tried to laugh it off, but it was unsettling because Luna may be eccentric, but she was never wrong.

The only thing more unsettling was that the day before returning to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays, Hermione unintendedly eavesdrop on a conversation between two thirteen-year-old boys.

"Do you think your dad wants to shag my aunt, Hermione?"

"Al! Eeewww! I don't want to think about my dad shagging anyone!"

"So you don't want him to get laid? He's been alone for a while now."

Scorpius rubbed his face in exasperation. Albus could be way too blunt for his pureblood sensibilities.

"I want my dad to be happy. And I think professor Granger is absolutely amazing and she's insanely fit, you know, for a professor. But I don't want to imagine what my dad would do to her in the bedroom, Al."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to withhold the giggle that threatened to escape and ran to hide in a bathroom before the kids noticed her presence.

A week later she was in her room at Hogwarts one evening, trying to read and to not think about the blonde man that slept only a few rooms down from her, when an eagle Patronus floated in and spoke in Draco's voice.

"Granger I need help. I think I'm in trouble. Come to my quarters please." He sounded rattled so she threw on a night robe and ran down the hallway. He was waiting in his private living space, pacing anxiously.

"What is it?"

She heard female sobs coming from inside his bedroom.

"I didn't do anything I swear," Draco said, panic in his eyes, "I walked into my room, and she was waiting there, sitting on my bed, wearing some skimpy outfit," he added, blushing beet red.

Hermione entered the room slowly. A sixth- year Gryffindor girl called Lucy Smiths was sitting on Malfoy's bed, covering herself with a pillow, crying. She panicked as she saw Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Professor Granger. I thought he liked me. He is always so nice to me, and when I asked if I could help with his research, he said yes, so I thought it was because he wanted to be alone with me."

Hermione sighed. This was awkward for everyone involved. She transfigured the pillow into a long bulky coat and instructed Lucy to put it on and wait. Then she went outside and asked Draco to leave his rooms for a few minutes so she could walk the girl back to Gryffindor tower without further humiliation.

A bit later a wispy otter floated into Draco's room

"Malfoy? I'm outside."

He opened the door and let Hermione into his living room.

"Here," she said, giving him a vial. "I think we should collect your memory of tonight in case there is an inquiry. I'll add mine too. We will talk to McGonagall in the morning."

They pulled out their wands and deposited the memories in the vial. Hermione made it unbreakable and put it away in her robe pocket. Draco let himself fall on the couch of his small living area, still shaken. Hermione sat next to him and put her hand on his.

"It's going to be alright. You handle it very well."

"I didn't think I would need reinforced wards for my room at Hogwarts. This is ridiculous," he said, rubbing his eyes. She chuckled.

"What?" He asked, a bit rough

"Don't get mad, Malfoy, I was thinking we never had those kinds of thoughts. I mean did you ever heard of anyone having a massive crush on a teacher back in our day?"

He laughed a bit

"There was Lockheart. And I know a couple of guys who wanted to be spanked by Madam Hooch."

Hermione cracked out laughing.

"Well, Lockheart was an anomaly in all the sense of the word. And Madam Hooch, well I can see it if you like canes and whips. But come on, this generation has it harder. Lockheart wouldn't hold a candle to Neville, or to you for that matter," she said blushing a bit.

He smiled

"Well, don't play coy with me, professor Granger. You are, after all the most widely used wanking material in school."

"Draco," she said, slapping his arm playfully. "Seriously, though, I admire how much restraint you showed. A beautiful girl like that throwing herself at you could get you in a lot of trouble."

He shook his head no.

"She is a child, and she doesn't hold a candle to you," he said, offering his hand.

She took the hand and let him guide her to straddle him. He ran his fingers through her curls and tangled them to pull her down for a kiss. It started sweet and slow, but soon it got heated. In a pause for air Draco tried a bit of chivalry

"Is this ok? Do you want to stop?"

She looked at him and without a word took off her top and bra.

"I guess not," he said and stood up carrying her with him and threw her on the bed before undressing down to his boxers. She took off the rest of her clothes, and when he hovered over her, she pushed his underwear off with her toes and wrapped him between her legs.

"Always efficient. I fucking love it," said and covered her mouth with his.

After a few rounds of vigorous lovemaking, the professors were lying in bed, enjoying the warmth and scent of each other. Hermione chuckled.

"What is it now?"

"Just remembering a conversation that I overheard last week. Scorpius can't just barge in here, can he?"

Draco growled

"I really need to do something about my room wards."


End file.
